


Iris|鸢尾花【Side A】

by IvyLili



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen, Robot!Hagen, Sci-Fi AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Gunther is confined to his room from his birth because of a rare disease. His only companion is his loyal knight - a robot.
Kudos: 1





	Iris|鸢尾花【Side A】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/gifts).



> A collab with Andingsky.  
> Her part of the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548784

窗外的蓝色鸢尾开花了。

它们年复一年的开落，是我二十年来在这间无菌舱里看到的唯一风景。

我想，我看不到它们凋谢了。

几天前最后的一次新闻播报里说，因为不久前结束的那场核战争的缘故，我们的地球已经不适合人类生存。

我不明白为什么会有核战争。生命是那么珍贵的东西，人们却在自相残杀，那么随随便便地为了那些奇怪的理由把自己的还有别人的生命毁掉。

现在几乎所有幸存下来的人都搬去了别的星球或是空间基地，我的家人也在其中。父亲，母亲，还有妹妹。

我没有和他们一起走。因为原发性免疫缺陷的缘故我无法离开这个无菌舱，也无法承受星际旅行时的人工虫洞跃迁，而且……他们大约已将我忘记了。

不，我并没有任何怨他们的意思，虽然父亲和母亲已经很久没有来看过我了。

我记得他们最后一次来的时候，父亲抱着我那幼小的妹妹，告诉我她的名字叫做Kriemhild。从那次起我每天都会折些纸星星，用一个空药瓶攒着，想在他们下次来的时候让父亲带给她；现在，她也应该长成亭亭玉立的少女了，而那个装满纸星星的药瓶，依然摆在我的窗台上。

当我像窗外的鸢尾花那样，无声无息地凋零的时候，大概不会有人为我流泪吧。

这是个只讲科学的时代，但是我还是希望人能像那些童话书里写的一样有不灭的灵魂存在。我并不奢望彼岸或者来生，我只想告诉父亲母亲还有妹妹我爱他们。

这样就够了。

而且我知道“他”会一直记得我。

“他”，那个被我称作“骑士先生”的人工智能护理机器人。

我喜欢这样称呼“他”，比起那串拗口的型号，这个来自人类还没有使用星团历的遥远年代历史的名词听起来是那么温暖而让人充满安全感。

二十年来只有“他”一直在我身边，亦师亦友，或者更像……一个守护者。

我一直依赖着甚至也许是依恋着“他”。虽然理智告诉我“他”对我的好全是那精密的人工智能程序设定，我还是愿意相信“他”的硅胶皮肤和金属身体的里面，是有一颗心的。

而且自从那件事之后，我对自己的这个想法更加确信不疑。

那时父亲和母亲已经几个月不曾来到过我的窗前。

我孤单得几乎绝望，甚至觉得，也许自己的存在就是个彻彻底底的错误。

于是在“他”像往日那样将装着药水的玻璃杯递过来的时候，我把杯子推开了。

“他”诧异地望着我，问我为什么忽然如此。

我告诉“他”，我不想再继续靠着药物延续自己这苍白的生命。

“反正没有人在乎我……”我这样说道。

“但是我在乎呀。”“他”抬起手抚着我的肩。

我甩开“他”的手。“你也一样，”我说，“我知道我不是你照顾的第一个人类患者，也不会是最后一个。我对你来说……不过是一个过客罢了。”

“他”静静地看着我，然后摘下耳机，将线路接上终端显示屏。

一行行工作记录在屏幕上闪过。

我诧异地看着“他”笑微微地将它们一行行删除，然后在星团历416年4月17日的记录前面停了下来。

“…Gunther von Worms，生于星团历416年3月17日，原发性免疫缺陷，自移出新生儿急救室转至1号无菌仓以后，由我，H.V. T. IIIV型全权负责…”

然后“他”断开终端显示屏的连接，把耳机戴了回去。

“你不只是一个过客。”“他“依然微笑着，“你是……我的一切。”

我怔了一下，然后从床头柜上拿起杯子，将苦得不行的药水一股脑地灌了下去。

药水呛得我咳嗽不止，“他”将我揽进怀里，轻轻拍着我的背。

我依着“他”的臂弯，泪水湿了眼眶。

从那天起我再也不曾不配合治疗。我要为了“他”，好好地活下去。

我想和“他”一起度过久一点，再久一点的时光。

但是现在……也许我们相伴的路，真的要走到终点了。

我拿起桌上的小音乐盒，轻轻地摩挲着。

那是我十八岁生日的时候，“他”送给我的礼物。

因为无菌舱里不能有明火的规定，那天的庆祝会——说是庆祝会，其实也就只有我和“他”——并没有点起蜡烛；“他”为我做了一个小小的蛋糕，还准备了一个包裹得很漂亮的礼物盒。

“许个愿吧！”在切蛋糕之前，“他”对我说。

“可是……没有蜡烛可吹呢……”

“没关系，只要相信，愿望就会实现的。”

我闭上眼，合起双手，却想不出应该许什么样的愿望。

我面前的是一条看不到任何分岔，也不知道通向何方的道路。

然后我睁开眼睛，笑着望向“他”。

“好了！”我说，尽量使自己的语气显得兴奋一点。

蛋糕的滋味很好。虽然还是那几种我吃了十八年的合成材料做成的，但是不知为何经了“他”的手，就会如此的甜美。

“他”把礼物盒递到了我的手里。

“我自己做的，”他温暖地微笑着，“希望你喜欢它。”

我抽开礼物盒上的丝带蝴蝶结，打开盒盖。

里面躺着一个小巧的圆盒子，带着安静的金属光泽。

我把它拿出来，旋动了上面的发条。

盒子里传出了小提琴清澈的旋律。优美，婉转，却带着些淡淡的哀伤。

“真好听……这首曲子叫什么名字？”

“《Schwesterlein》，”“他”回答，“是人类还没使用星团历的时候的一首民谣。”

“民谣？有歌词么？”

他”点了点头，轻轻唱了起来。

_...Schwesterlein, Schwesterlein,_  
_Wohl ist es Zeit.  
_ _Mein Liebster tanzt mit mir,_  
_Geh ich, tanzt er mit ihr,_  
_Brüderlein, Brüderlein,_  
_Laß du mich heut!_

那是“他”唯一一次唱歌。

“他”的声音很低，微微有些喑哑，像是深夜里融化的冰。

这声音似乎和这首歌谣的词并不相称：它原本讲的是一个年轻女孩的故事，她在乡村舞会上彻夜流连，希望留住这美好的时光。

但是这种奇妙的结合却深深地打动了我的心。

那时候，我觉得我也像歌谣中的那个女孩一样，希望时间能够静止了。

我轻轻旋动了音乐盒的发条，《Schwesterlein》的旋律流淌出来。

“他”端着药杯走过来。

我放下音乐盒，却没有接杯子，而是握住了“他”的手。

“我想……到外面去。”

“……绝对不可以。”

我垂下眼，浅浅地一笑。“医院的医生和护士都已经撤走了。”

“但是我会照顾你。我能调配药品，制作食物，不会让你有事的。”

“就算这样……这里的储备又能坚持多久呢？”

“他”轻轻地摇了摇头。

我叹了口气，接过杯子抿了一口药水。“他”到底还是固执的机器人啊。

我望向窗外的蓝色鸢尾，它们开得那样明艳，在微风里像是蓝色的蝴蝶在轻盈起舞。

三天后我再一次向“他”提起了这桩心事。

“我不想看着院子里的鸢尾花凋谢。”我轻声地说，并不指望“他”会答应。

出乎我意料的是“他”竟然同意了。

“好的，”“他”静静注视着我的眼睛，“明天吧。”

那条没有分岔的道路，我已经看见了它的尽头。

“他”打开无菌舱那双层玻璃门的时候我感到自己的心跳微微有些加速——不是因为恐惧，而是出于莫名的愉悦。

至少，在一切的终末，有“他”在我的身边。

“他”微笑着携起我的手。“来吧。”

我拿起“他”赠我的音乐盒，同“他”一起走出了那栋我二十年都从未离开过的医院大楼。

院子里的鸢尾花比隔着玻璃看时更美。我俯下身轻轻地抚摸着那柔软的花瓣，感觉自己几乎快要落泪。

然而空气中却似乎有一只看不见的手忽然扼住了我的咽喉，让我无法呼吸。我摇晃了一下，差点跌倒。

“他”有力的双手支撑住了我，小心翼翼地扶着我在花丛中坐下来。

我靠在“他”的怀中，感到生命在一点点地流失。

我从衣袋里掏出那个音乐盒，但是虚弱而颤抖的手却已经无力旋动发条。

“他”握住我的手将发条旋紧。

“谢谢你……”我费力地说。

“他”没有回答，只是把我抱得更紧了些。

我的意识慢慢地变得模糊，耳边音乐盒里传来的旋律也逐渐远去。

我用尽最后的力气，留给他一个宁静的微笑。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [鸢尾花【Side B】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548784) by [Andingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky)




End file.
